Ugly
by Snodin
Summary: Don't call her that. Ever. One-shot, hint of Johnny/Sonya.


.

"**UGLY"**

**A Mortal Kombat (9) fic**

**By Snodin**

.

The Living Forest. It never was meant to be the kind of place to take your date to, as it was littered with dead and dying bodies left to be fed to the trees with hideous faces. But that's exactly where Mileena took her latest boy-toy, Johnny Cage.

Johnny was lucky to still be alive, after the beating the half-Edenian gave him just a few minutes ago; he was bruised and bloodied, and perhaps to add insult to injury, she even smashed his sunglasses. Now he was at her mercy, but he wasn't about to beg- not even as she dragged him through the forest and toward a hungry-looking ent.

The violet, scantily-clad assassin/princess threw her victim onto the ground, lifting his right leg and held it teasingly in front of the tree's jaws. "Say you're sorry," she hissed softly.

Johnny, with little strength he had left, coughed up a small spit of blood. "C-crazy, psycho bitch."

She yanked his foot closer to the wooden beast. "Say it!" she growled angrily.

The tree smacked its lips together, moaning hungrily.

"Never," frowned Johnny. "I… meant what I said."

Mileena hissed behind her black-fanged veil.

_Snap!_ Went a twig.

"Heh," cooed the assassin. Someone was near; new prey, perhaps. She dropped Johnny's foot in front of the tree and pulled out her short swords. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"Damn," whispered Sonya Blade, hiding behind a lifeless tree nearby. She didn't mean to give herself away so easily, but now she had no choice but to come out and face her opponent. As she came into view, the Special Forces agent, clad in black leather, spoke into her wrist intercom. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

"s…Sonya?" muttered Johnny as he lay helpless on the ground.

"Ah," smiled Mileena, her lips curled with joy. "I knew he had his admirers, but I wasn't expecting one of them to be _you_."

Sonya scoffed. "He wishes."

Johnny couldn't help but smile, exposing bloodied teeth.

Mileena started to stalk closer to Sonya like a lion to a fawn. "This is between me and my new playmate. Stay out of it."

"What'd he do, besides call you a crazy psycho-bitch?"

Mileena's eyes narrowed. "He did worse… He called me UGLY!"

As the femme fatale threw her swords at her, Sonya tucked and rolled out of the way. She fired back with her Rings of Justice, but it was dodged just as easily by Mileena.

"So!" hissed Kitana's clone. "You want to fight for him? Very well then, let us dance!"

"…that's… _my_ line," coughed Johnny while still winded.

.

**Round 1… FIGHT!**

Mileena made the first move with a Leaping Sai, followed immediately by a long jump-kick. Sonya took a little damage, but retaliated with close combat punches and a sweep-kick. Mileena teleported through the air to come down on top of Sonya, making her take more damage. But the cop came back with a stunning Deadly Kiss, followed by Rings of Justice.

Sonya tried to move in close to perform "Crazy Legs," but it was countered by Mileena's Sweep attack. She then teleported again, slamming her heels into Sonya's face. Sonya recovered quickly and performed her "Kartwheel Bash," knocking Mileena to the floor. The femme fatale was just getting warmed up, and came back with a combo of smacks and kicks, followed by a "Friendly Kiss" which was actually a bite to Sonya's face.

Sonya reeled back, both injured and disgusted. Mileena, meanwhile, started to laugh giddily. "That's right," she cooed viciously, "I'll make you look so ugly, no one will ever vie for you again."

"Keep talking, bitch," hissed Sonya as she recovered her strength. She came back with her long-ranged kick attack, the Arc Wave. This put Mileena in a rather delicate position, with nearly all of her health in jeopardy. But at the same time, her X-Ray meter was nearly full. She waited for Sonya to come to her, then Mileena came at her with her Sai in hand. Before Sonya knew it, she was being impaled on the inside, followed by a jaw-shattering knee attack.

**Mileena Wins.**

"Was it good for you?" teased the assassin.

"Sonya," Johnny cried out weakly; he still wasn't fit to even stand up, let alone help his friend.

But Sonya got right back up and put up her dukes. "Come on!" she yelled fiercely.

.

**Round 2… FIGHT!**

Sonya wasn't fast enough to dodge three teleportation drop-kicks in a row, but she was able to block a Sai swipe, enabling her to counter with a Kartwheel Bash. From that point on, the round was hers. One high Rings of Justice followed a low one, throwing Mileena off her game. It didn't help that Sonya's feet snagged her throat, throwing her to the ground face first, followed by Sonya grabbing her ankles in mid-air and throwing her once again face first to the ground.

Mileena's Roll Attack knocked Sonya in her stomach, but the cop was still able to dodge two Sai throws. An enhanced Crazy Legs attack put Mileena's health bar to a dangerous low. Playtime was over.

The assassin jumped high, grabbed Sonya by her shoulders and plunged two heel-kicks to the cop's stomach, winding her. She approached the downed opponent, but got blindsided by a puff of pink smoke from Sonya's Deadly Kiss. This gave Sonya the room she needed for her own X-Ray move, which sent Mileena flying into the air, her neck snapped, then back to earth with her cranium pulverized.

**Sonya Wins.**

"Yeah!" cheered the lady cop. "How d'ya like me now?"

Mileena crawled back on her feet, tearing off her veil and exposing her hideous Tarkatan fangs. "I was toying with you at first, Earth-realmer, but now I'm really going to mess you up! And when I'm done with you, I'll tear off every other pretty face out there, until _mine_ is deemed the prettiest!"

Sonya snapped back with, "Ha! Good luck with that; even Baraka's prettier than you."

Oh, that did it.

.

**Round 3… FIGHT!**

Mileena went into a frenzy with her Roll and teleport attacks, but now she was getting careless. Sonya kept blocking one attack after another, biding her time while her experience bar was rising. Only when Mileena tried once again to bite her face did Sonya counter with a sharp uppercut, followed by a dropkick.

Meanwhile, Johnny was finally starting to show signs of recovery as he leaned up on his side, his hand on his chin. He could have easily stopped the fight if he wanted to… but judging by the smile on his face, he was having too much fun watching it.

Still, the Outworld assassin was going berserk with rage, throwing her Sais at her opponent with very little aim. Sonya, meanwhile, was still building up her strength for a combo attack. When its time finally came, she used Crazy Legs with Kartwheel Bash, one after the other. She was also careful to jump out of the way of Mileena's X-ray attack.

"Alright," huffed a bloodied but stable Sonya, "time to end this." She came at Mileena with a Deadly Kiss, followed by a high dropkick and a swift kick to the gut. While Mileena was still reeling, Sonya pounded her with an Arc Wave, then a double Rings of Justice attack.

**FINISH HER!**

"Rip her clothes off!"

Both Mileena and Sonya paused to glare at Johnny Cage. "…What?" he shrugged innocently.

Sonya then turned back to the dazed Mileena, and spun her leg around to slam it into her ugly face. Mileena was thrown back into the hungry ent, just as it was opening its mouth. Before she knew it, the half-Edenian's head was caught in the living tree's jaws; her body wriggled and kicked like a hooked fish as her muffled screams rang out.

Sonya paused to take a breather; she was now looking as bruised as Johnny, though not as bloody. She then tapped the intercom on her wrist and said, "Mission accomplished."

.

Johnny was having trouble keeping his balance, even while Sonya had his arm around her shoulder for support. Together they started walking away from the battle. Of the two of them, one still couldn't understand what the other one was doing there in the first place.

"She's gonna be even uglier now," smiled the movie star; through his giggles, he winced with pain.

"Take it easy Johnny," replied Sonya. "We're not out of the woods yet."

"…Were you really worried about me, babe?"

"You're a colleague; let's just leave it at that."

"Come on… you can be honest with me, Sonya."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I should have let her take off your leg."

"Ouch! Is this how you talk to a colleague?"

"Only the smartass ones."

There was a pause between them, before the movie star couldn't help himself. "When Mileena said you admire me, was that just talk or-"

"Cage!" Sonya let go of his arm, dropping him like a bad habit. She let him grip onto his shattered ribs before she added, "This was a rescue mission, nothing more. Got it?"

"Okay, okay," he winced, while smiling slightly. "Gotta say though, I'm not used to being the damsel in this situation…" He struggled to his feet, clearly no longer in need of her physical support. "But," he added softly and indeed sincerely, "I'm glad it was you."

Sonya narrowed an eye. "What does _that_ mean?"

He just smiled, his teeth still bloodied.

"You need to brush your teeth." She started to walk off alone.

He followed slowly behind. "_You_ need to lighten up."

Their banter would carry them out of the woods.

.

As for Mileena, she would eventually recover. And with her, her thirst for vanity.

.

**END**


End file.
